


Extraordinary life  My Life as Number Seven By Vanya Hargreaves

by Sto04084071



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sto04084071/pseuds/Sto04084071
Summary: An interpretation of Vanya Hargreaves book that was in the show.





	Extraordinary life  My Life as Number Seven By Vanya Hargreaves

 

Chapter {00:01}

The Umbrella Academy

 

I know what your thinking, being adopted. By someone that considered one the richest people on earth. Would seem like be like a dream come true right?

 

Well, not when you find out that your new found Dad has intention’s of train you up. To be some sort of crime-fighting team. Where others dads would tell bedtime stories and kiss us goodnight.

 

But putting me through gruelling training and testing. To see if I had any sort of gift, as he would put it felt like an auditioned to be his vision of human perfection.

 

Seeing as how my brother's and sister all seem to pass this, by showing some sort of ability with number One aka Luther having super strength and feel that he the leader.

 

Showing off his immense strength just to prove a point, made my eyes roll thinking of nothing more than a big ape than a big brother.

 

Number two aka Diego, a sharp-tempered and cold-hearted at times. It no surprise that being second best, can make one feel like throwing things. Just to get attention, it was almost a competition for him.

 

Number 3 my only sister, Alison a girl that I thought I could get along with being as were sisters, but it seemed that her power to make one believe her.

 

In what she said with her magic words as if she was a magician, it was ever girl dream to her being able to get what she wanted to where she didn’t even notice that she had a sister.

  
  


Number 4 aka Klaus something of a troubled child, as he would look around the room as if something or someone was there.

 

It was odd that watching him sometimes, as he would talk to himself as if to call out to them. Like he always had a vivid imagination, yet it unnerved me to see Klaus go into a frozen state.

 

Looking like the stuff of nightmares, talking in riddles to where the conversation was limited.

 

Number 5 an oddball that seem to never want to sit still like a person that was always on the go.

 

That or it was the peanut butter and marshmallow that he seems to want to eat most of the time. Yet even with his antics, it did seem a little cute to see him run rings around dad and the others.

 

Thinking back to a time, one of the tests where five used his ability to get ahead of the others.

 

Much to the disapproval of the others, yet seem to be adaptive. A little too much as he seemed to disappear all of a sudden, something that makes feels worried for him.

 

To where I leave a light on for him and peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.

 

Number 6 Aka Ben

 

The thing of nightmares come true as it was gross to see his tentacles emanating from his body like he was trying to give birth to a squid, or some other kind of horrible creature.

 

It gave me the creeps just thinking about it. Yet it was never known to me or the others how poor Ben dead.

 

It was something that one speculated but never had much time to look into as dad continued to treat us like nothing happened.

 

Number 7 Me aka Vanya

 

Last but no means least, yet I was the only one to find out that I had no particular talents in the way of abilities my dad would remind me of them on an almost daily basis telling me that nothing about me.

 

Make feel like like I was some sort of pet to remind him and the others of normality, only thought I had was a violin.

 

Something that I got from dad as if to be looked like a possible music prodigy.

 

But was something to keep me busy then being in his way and the family’s missions that they seem to be on a daily basis.

  


Chapter {00:02}

Teething problems come with powers.

 

Growing up was something of a peculiarity as the nannies that were there to looked after all of us should have been, given hazard pay.

 

For having to deal with more than one or two fussy baby’s. To where Dad gave up on them and built Grace a superhuman being that was more of an android. To help him along with Pogo the butler a chimpanzee that was given super intelligence.     

   

Ment I rarely got to play with others or even see them, as their ever developing abilities meant more to Dad than me.

 

Leaving me imagen, some scary things. due to not having abilities brought a tear or two most day’s. Think that I was some sort of monster it made me sick and dad had to put me in isolation, from the others.

 

To find out it was hyper anxiety and would need medication. Yet this felt like was only a small bandaid over a gaping wound, as after coming back to my room.

 

The world around me changed the walls along the corridor had an alphabet of combat tactics and other such imagery. I got used to taking my medication, yet this meant I was subjected.

 

To being bullied by the other’s as they were seen as perfection in dad’s eye’s so much that, like chattel.

 

He wanted his mark on them. This came in the form of a tattoo of an umbrella, mine was a marker one I drew on my left arm. In a vain attempt to feel a part of the family yet mom washed it off thinking it was dirt.

  


It has been a few months had passed since getting my violin and saying to mom that I would become the best there is, yet it was hard at first.

 

Due to the special alarm for the family that signalled them to action meant a few bouts of frustration and tantrums. But overcoming that, yet when I had a recital now one came. Only mom and Pogo were my only fans.   

 

        

Chapter {00:03}

Before your time Number 5

 

Being ambitious was somewhat a hot button issue. As it seems everyone had the visions of dreams of the future. But not without its limitations from having abilities. Just wasn't enough for you see the others wanted to grow up before they lived.

 

Seeing how Number 1, Luther was always seen to reading up about the universe and space. It got him into trouble for having his head in the clouds. Made me think it had too big of an ego for the universe to handle. But it was somewhat sweet, that or it was the fact he had his eyes on.

Number 3, Alison. Who like any typical girl like me things like vanity, was something of a worry. For the fame of being a superhero and feeling like a star.

 

This seems to go to her head so much, anyone around her would feel the need to look at her. As if dad’s affection wasn't enough. Alison felt the need for attention my attempts at trying to gain some admiration was.

 

Quickly dashed but others as number 2, Diego was like others in my family yet was always seen as a mommy boy. As seen as the gentlemen to her to that of a knight, one reads in a bedtime story.

 

A handsome boy comes to save a damsel that's in distress. Taking inspiration from comics. Like Zorro and the lone ranger, he would mimic sense.

 

Once breaking my violin bow, believing it was a weapon. Lucky Pogo managed to mend it. Dad put an end to it when thing when a little too far when.

Number 6, Ben nearly died. From dinner knife hitting him in the arm. Poor Ben it sad what happen to you, I was never told what exactly happen. Yet the pain and his memory hit everyone hard and your memory will live on with the statue in honour of you. It makes feel sad every time the sun glistens over it from time to time. As if you’re spirit was saying hello.

 

Number 4

Klaus was never the same after that day. Being as he would believe that Ben was there and he could hear him. That or it was the Dad took out at night to the cemetery. Klaus would be seen a little shaky at times where he locked himself away.

Number 5

Five was in love with maths and quantum mechanics. It was only fitting that his name stuck. Like Bono or Cher, but dad would call him the boy as much like a child. That had coffee, or it may have been all the Peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches Five eats.

 

Being that he didn't want to sit still for a second. Constantly think about time travel, something that seemed far fetched. I thought Five and Luther were both some space cases.

 

Yet there something nice about five. He seemed to want to ask dads permission. To warp to the future hearing the dinner conversation.

 

About even if he did, he may come back as an acorn. That made smile a little. Yet that was short lived after Five vanished, first Ben. Now Five it was getting a little close to home.

No one had time to wait to see if Five come back, I held some hope. Even, going to leaving the lights on along Peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. So he didn't think we all left him.

 

I think back to looking at the sky and the moon hoping for a sign from him. Seeing drops of rain hitting her window as if the weather felt the same way.

Chapter {00:04}

Bitter Pills

 

Perfection was something that was very sort after thing, at the academy. As the decor was that of the part mansion, part factory.

 

A factory for research and training of the family. Having no ability meant I was unable to take part in any of the activities.

 

Only stand and watch and blow the whistle, seeing everyone scramble into action. Running up a long winding staircase.

 

Five using his ability to warp in time meant he could get ahead. Much to the anger of the others. Dad seems to like that sort of adaption as he put it. Luther would always see himself as perfect, something like a super soldier to dad.

 

Diego loved the training. It amazing how long he could hold his breath. Made think he was a part fish.

 

Alison was a good fighter, even if the others protected her.

 

Ben has his tentacles, so the only thing he need was a bath afterwards. Remembering nearly slipping on the floor when going back to my room one day.

 

Five was taking in his stride. It looks unreal seeing him fight, warping and taking the training dummies out.

 

Klaus would scare the living out of someone with his enjoyment of pain. Like he was some sort of sadist possessed by the devil.

 

Seeing everyone as big happy family, without me. Did make the reality of things very visible that I wasn't wanted. As I watched from concealment out of the way from anyone. Pretending to be part of the family, my mind talking to me as if to help ease the pain.

 

But the knowledge that I have yet adapted meant I would never a true member of the family like some with a mental disability.

 

Being as how I was sensitive to things like sounds and having issues with socialising. My medication was only what keeps me normal. Anything but making me adapted to my family.

  


Chapter {00:05}

Swings and roundabouts

 

Even though everyone had there training. That didn’t mean it was all work and no play, as young kids we had time to play. Time to spend to ourselves and relax seeing the others play was something typical, as it was a break from Dad.

 

Yet this didn't stop the imagination, others think up of ways. To make me feel like dirt. I would see myself a kind and gentle soul as a normal person had its positives. It gave kept me in tune with nature, as a balance.

 

Even if my family saw themselves perfect. Where anything else was as small. Seeing two of your brother stamping of ants, made me worry.

 

If my family would become the monsters they meant to protect the world from. It brought me to tears seeing something so delicate to be nothing more than. A plaything to them, hearing in the distance voices detected at me added to the pain.

 

Showing the lack of empathy. To me showing that dads cruelty was firmly imprinted on them. It made saddened that a man would see his wealth over wisdom.

 

It felt like I was the only one that could things for the way they were.  It was if they were all putty in dad's hands. Moulding us Into his image of disdain and ill contempt for each other.  If was a sick game of survival using me as the wounded animal for the stronger ones to pray on.

 

To chawed up and spat out, like gum once the flavour was lost, to then be stepped on time again. Much like the ants in the garden.

 

One could only dream that one day the feel my pain like the ants in the garden. But that was wishful thinking, yet as time went on.

 

As the years went on, we went into puberty and cracks started to show. In the family.

 

Klaus got into trouble for stealing dads alcohol to where he got so drunk he had a bit flirt with crossdressing.

 

Luther and Alison would sneak off somewhere hand in hand. One didn't need to be Nancy Drew, to know what they were doing.

 

Diego when not having a speech impediment would look to getting into fights. To prove he had no weaknesses.

 

Ben mental state was something that worried me, even when I tried to give a sympathetic ear.

 

All I got was off the cuff response. Yet there were signs that he had his own demons, not just the monsters.

 

Five was gone so that me having an odd nightmare or two of dad putting me in a chamber.

 

As if to get rid of me, I would put my hand on the window. As my heart sank seeing him walk away. Feeling the air getting thinner. To where I wake up crying.

 

To the site of my room a cold dark cell void of sound. Where the beating of my heart is the only sound I can hear.

 

Chapter {00:06}

Changing your tune.

 

As we got into adulthood it seemed everyone wanted to spread their wings and do something different.

 

Much to the dismay of Dad wishes, being how he wanted to shelter us from the world. At the ready for whatever came out to try to stop us.

 

Yet being how all worlds foe’s the family faced over the years either got locked up or died.

 

It was hard for everyone to keep together as Dad regimental routine. To keep us institutionalised with his way of living. One wouldn't dare think of the possible consequence of challenging Dad.

 

Yet we all could feel the cracks between each other, started to show with hormones in our body. They were all checked to see if anything strange as if dad was looking for something.

 

All the pokes and prods came to nothing. But the frustration of dad trying mollycoddling us from the world was beginning to be a losing battle.

 

As it was hard for Pogo and Grace to handle us. Being how Klaus Number 4 found it hard with all the voices in his head. That like a mother to a teething child gave him a sip of whiskey. Only instead of soothing the pain. It exacerbated into a young adult baby. That found it hard to kick the bottles that were in the dad’s liquor cabinet.

 

Alison got into boys and seem to have a liking to Luther for whatever reason. I guess she was into big dumb guys I guess that can lift a car with one finger, it was cute and eye-rolling at the same time.

 

It felt like a sappy romance novel come to life with a boy meet a girl. The girl is hard, you know the formula.

 

Diego would come off the loner, no surprised being looked at as secondary. To Luther, I have to admit it did seem sweet yet with nerves. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Feeling a knife would be thrown at me if did.

 

I wonder what Five or Ben would be like as teenagers.

  
  


Chapter {00:07}

Seven Sins

 

Being this family it occurred to me that some ironic way. Fate has its own way of telling you're guilty of sin. Even if your actions are as honourable you are set by the morals you keep.

 

At the top, this list Dad with his moustache and goatee anyone could think he the devil and be right and his children are the sins of creation.

 

Pride.

 

Luther always taking dads side no matter the cost even if there an argument. Lived by the rules and would tell on anyone that would listen. So much so he felt he was Mr Clean, compared to the others.

 

Wrath.

 

Throw knives, then ask questions a sort judge, jury and executioner without a hart. Never show me, anyone, any sign of gratitude. Much like a mirror image of dad it almost a carbon copy.

 

Lust.

 

Alison even more as a teen taking her looks to a new level. As a cat that would preen itself worrying about almost anything. It was a headache being that she cares more about her self then. Her sister and that did hurt a bit.

 

Gluttony.

 

This has Klaus all over as he got worse with drinking and now drugs it like a banquet for him. It like his eyes are bigger it was like watching.

a Circus performer sometimes trying to look happy, but it did seem deep down something sinister was behind the laughter.

 

Greed.

 

Took it all and gambled a lot on the future seeing if how far he could, go he always has been. Greed from the start feeling as if time waited for no one so. Need to do a thing now, I hope it didn't cost his sanity.

 

Sloth.

 

Ben, Laid to rest. Poor soul  In my eyes and yet lazy by others opinion like Dad paid little to his eulogy, it seems and not meant come by to remember.  Thinking that as I look at your statue.

 

Envy.

 

Me envious of others that had all the love all the attention of not only the world. But a from a dad and granted the show little to any of us. But at least they had something special, about them. The only I shred in common is the same birthday but I always spend it alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have dyslexia and Asperger's please bare this in mind when. Reading and commenting.


End file.
